Tia and Megumi
Tia and Megumi Ooumi Background *Tia use to go to school with Zatch Back in the Mamodo world, however they weren't what you called friends. You'll find Tia bullying on Zatch and Kanchome for being weak and a crybaby. She was good friends with Marus but when the battle came, everything in her world changed. While searching for her human partner Tia found herself on a boat that Maruss and his partner Rembrant happen to be on. Tia was happy to see her friend, and greeted him telling him that she haven't found her partner yet. That was her mistake as Maruss use the moment to attack Tia. and when she ran she was forced into the ocean by one of Maruss' spells. Since then Tia had loss her trust toward any mamodo thinking they were all enemies and had the scar to prove it. : Megumi was a pop star sensation with many albums and music videos. When she's not working on her music, she tries her best to act like your everyday girl, but found it impossible with reporters trying to get a picture of her. : They found each other when Megumi found Tia unconcious in the ocean after Marus' attack. Megumi ensured that Tia had good medical care and was watch over. When Tia regained concious everyone tried to make her tell them about her family, but Megumi tried the most by trying to be Tia's friend. However Tia's ability to trust people were torn because of Maruss, and kept quiet. Then one day the producer recieved a call from what they thought was Tia's father and brother, wanting to get her. It didn't take Tia long to figure out it was a trap set by Maruss and his human partner and tried to run away. Megumi found Tia before she was able to leave the hospital grounds and ask Tia why she was leaving and Tia who gained enough trust to talk alittle to Megumi explains about how the call wasn't from Tia's father. That was when Maruss appeared and went to attack Tia. Durring the attack Megumi try to help causing Tia's spellbook to glow and the two became a team : Tia and Megumi are one of the most balanced teams as Tia has some anger issues and Megumi tries to calm her down, at the same time Tia tries to help Megumi with her schedule and popstar life. However Megumi tried to be Tia's word of reason when it came to encouraging her as their best spells are for defense and their attack spell hardly do damage to a mamodo. : They met Zatch and Kiyo when Suzy invited Kiyo to see a Megumi concert and Zatch wanted to come but Kiyo wouldn't allow him so Zatch decided to find another way in and found one that was the backdoor Tia was guarding for Maruss. That was also when Maruss decided to take advantage to attack Tia and the concert. When Tia and Megumi tried to handle him alone they it didn't go so well but Zatch and Kiyo saved them. Seeing Zatch battle Maruss made Tia realize how strong Zatch became, even though he hasn't change in personality. In the end Tia and Megumi helped Zatch and Kiyo out in facing Maruss to win. It was also then Zatch gained Tia's trust by telling her he won't battle and his goal to become a kind king and the reason is because of Kolulu. Since then Tia and Megumi made other friends among the mamodos that were suppose to be their enemies. : Tia's original goal was to become a kind king like Zatch, but during the battle against Tsauron with Wonrei and Li-en, Tia was inspired to learn anything she can from Wonrei, even if it also means to become a king who protects as well as a kind king. It was then Wonrei sense something in Tia that has in mind of the king who protects he aim for, not knowing that it would be the source of power of Tia's and Megumi's strongest Defense. During the 10 months of training for the final battle against Clear Note, Tia increased her heart strength through Yoga to control her breathing that will increased the power of her shields. Her book burned when she tried to defend off a powerful attack fired from one of Clear Note's Shin Level spell, but she appeared in the gold spellbook giving Zatch and Kiyo her shin level spell. Spellbook *Scarlet Power *Shields Spells... * Saisu: (Attack) Tia's hands glowed as she swipe them together forming a boomerang shape attack that explodes on contact. Not very powerful only good against a human not a mamodo. *'Seioshi:' (Defense) An dome shape shield that surrounds Tia and Megumi or anyone else not near them. *'Ma Seshield:' (Defense) A disc like shield that that cancels out any attacks that hits it. It can grow stronger and weaker by how much strength from within is added into the spell. *'Giga La Seioshi:' (Immobilize) A green dome similiar to Seioshi except it surounds the enemy and bounce any attacks fired in it back to its attacker with no where to go. *'Saifojio:' (Recovery) A sword that hovers above Tia's hands and hits who ever she throws it at. Instead of doing damage it heals the person's body and recovers enough strength from within for 1 or 2 spells *'Chajiru Saifodon:' (Attack) A sword similar to Saifojio but instead of a crystal at the handle a goddss is holding the sword. The sword is powered by Tia's anger, and the more angry she becomes the stronger the attack becomes. After using it Tia seems to calm down. *Chajiru Seshirudon:' '(Defense) Tia's second strongest Defence. In Manga its a Goddess holding a giant shield, but in anime its three goddess holding a shield together. It protects against powerful attack and is fueled by Tia's will to protect and her heart's stength. *'Rima Chajiru Seshirudon:' (Defense) Two Chajiru Seshirudons with the same power that Tia is able to control with her hands and reposition for any attacks coming from two seperate attacks. (Manga) *'Shin Saifojio:' (Shin Class Recovery) Three Saifojios attach by the hands that recovers anyone under it to their fullest health and their strength from within to its fullest. Only appears in Zatch's gold spellbook. (Manga) Category:Characters Category:Mamodo